


Как я шёл умирать

by XTOHb



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XTOHb/pseuds/XTOHb
Summary: Кида, идущий по ночному Икебукуро. Идущий на верную смерть.





	Как я шёл умирать

Они не узнают, как я шёл умирать ради них.  
  
Как прошлое, разорванное на части и разбросанное по темным углам Икебукуро, собиралось в один огромный тёмный силуэт, догоняло, опережало и стремительно удирало прочь по освещенной фонарями улице.  
  
Они не узнают. Не узнают, как я гнался за ним — подумать только, я за ним, а не оно за мной! — в последние минуты своего существования, а на задворках сознания заевшей пластинкой в старом граммофоне повторялось одно и то же:

"Сгинули среди крыс, сгинули, поглощенные тьмой этого города, сгинули, сгинули, сгинули!.."

Они не узнают, как приятно холодит руку монтировка, когда ударами сердца отсчитываешь последние мгновенья. Больше мгновений — больше выродков забрал с собой в могилу.  
  
Они не узнают, как глаза слипаются от крови, как перестаешь понимать, что происходит вокруг тебя.

"Сгиньте, сгиньте, умрите, исчезните вместе со мной. Не позорьте меня, не позорьте имя банды, которую я создал! Просто умрите, и ответьте за то, что вы сотворили!"  
  
Они не узнают, как может изменить все лязганье стали и шум мотора.  
  
— Кида-кун?!  
  
— Масаоми!

Потому что они, наверное, думали, что я не узнаю, как они шли умирать ради меня.

  
_15/12/2012_


End file.
